Harry Potter and The Wand of Illusions
by Digidestined Yamato
Summary: Harry meets a new friend...New things coming up for Hogwarts!
1. The arrival at England

Harry Potter and The Wand of Illusions  
  
Chapter 1:The arrival at England  
  
"Oh man. I'm so nervous. They were killed!" Max sobbed to himself. It all was so clear in his mind. The door busted open. Lord Agrada (the bad guy in America like Voldemort in England) walked in. He cursed his parents then killed them with Avada Kedavra. Max had clearly killed Agrada in rage with Avada Kedavra. He was alone with only some relatives in England. He was being sent there. He would be sent to Hogwarts as a Fifth year. He sat on the train. Soon, it stopped. He had all his stuff as a fifth year student in Hogwarts. What day was it again? Oh yes. August 30th. Soon, term would start. Max rubbed his back where a scar shaped like a wand stood there and would soon be known as much as Harry Potter. He walked towards his Aunt Julie and Uncle Joe. They were wizards as well. He sighed, "Hello" he said softly as he walked to the car. They went home and he waited, falling asleep uneasily. The next day, he woke up early, ready to go to Hogwarts. He went through the barrier he knew about (He read about it) and saw a lot of people. One group stood out. There was a Red headed, freckled kid along with another kid with a lightning shaped scar and a girl with messy hair. He walked over and said, "Hi" very lowly. They saw him and the freckled one said, "Oh. Hi! I'm Ron Weasly. That's Hermione Granger. And that's Harry Potter" Ron exclaimed. "Oh! I've heard of Harry Potter an" Max was cut off by Harry, "Just call me Harry" "Ok. Well, I've heard of Harry and Ron. Hermione, too. You guys all fought Lord Voldemort side-by-side and defeated him." He smiled at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Well. The train's departing very soon. In 5 minutes. By the way, what types of pets do you have?" Max asked curiously. "I have an owl called Pigwidgeon," answered Ron. "I have a cat named Crookshanks. A ginger cat" answered Hermione. "I have an owl named Hedwig," replied Harry. "What do you have?" they all asked Max at the same time. "A Snow Owl. Fletcher's his name," answered Max, smiling. "Hedwig and Fletcher would get along great," said Harry. Max nodded as they boarded the Hogwarts Express. It soon started and the trees and scenery swirled by. Harry, Ron, and Max got into heated conversation about Quidditch while Hermione mumbled, "Boys..."Soon, a plump old witch passed by with a snack cart. Max bought as much as he could and shared with all of them. "Sounds like your vault is as big or even bigger than mine," said Harry, chewing down a Chocolate Frog. At the end, Ron had finally finished his collection of chocolate frog wizard cards and Max had more than he expected and stared down a Dumbledore card. "So this is Professor Dumbledore?" asked Max curiously. "Yeah. He's a nice fellow. A bit off his rocker but a very good wizard overall." Said Ron, smiling at the thought of his idle. "It's huge!" said Max, pointing at Hogwarts. "Yeah" Said Harry. They got out and into the carriages pulled by who-knows-what. They all got on the same one then stopped in front of the castle. They went to the door and a tall, strict-looking teacher knocked on the door three times and it swung open to reveal something so beautiful, something so wonderful that Max almost fainted.  



	2. Sorting Hat?!

Chapter 2:Sorting Hat?!  
  
"Hello. For those of you that don't know" she stopped to glance at Max "This is Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I'm Professor McGonagall. I am the transfiguration teacher in this school." She smiled and brought them into a beautiful looking hall. "This is the Great Hall," said McGonagall. They all sat at the Gryffindor table except Max, who was put in front of the first years to be sorted. The hat then sang a song:  
  
A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen,  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!  
  
The hall thundered with applause as McGongall called "Lunaris, Max!" to the hat. Max hurried to the hat. He put it on and heard it saying, "Hmmmm. You're extremely hard to place. You're a hard worker. Your very ambitious. You're brave and clever. You seem bravest of all. You'd do well in Slytherin with bravery and ambition. Maybe not. Then, how about GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word very loud and he scurried away to the Gryffindor table next to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. The sorting went on. It stopped eventually and Max, Hermione, Ron, and Harry went to the common room. They sat down and just sat, not saying anything. Then, a Snowy owl came in. "Justice! You came back!" He took the letter and said, "Here's some leftover food. You may rest now," She flew away and Max read the letter.  
  
Dear Max,  
  
How're you? I miss you. I wish I could visit you. I'll see you in the summer, ok? Enclosed is a list of what you're getting from me (I've missed out a lot of birthdays and Christmas's) So. Just wanted to say Hi and I'll see you soon!  
  
  
  
Your Godfather,  
Gene Lunaris  
  
How could he forget? He had a godfather! He saw the letter was longer with the list including over 100 chocolate frogs and a new Firebolt. Harry saw it and smiled, "I guess he really likes you like my Godfather does" Max nodded. They entered the dormitories and there was something different. There was the Four-poster for Harry, a Four-poster for Ron, a Four-poster for Neville, a Four-poster for Dean, and a Four-poster for Seamus. Except, the dormitory looked bigger. It had another Four-poster clearly labeled, "Max Lunaris" Harry nodded and to Max's surprise,  
his trunk was there. It was his Four-poster with Ron and Harry in the same dormitory. He soon fell asleep to be awoken the next morning with a surprise...  



End file.
